Safety shields for welding torches are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,390,149 to Hooper, 2,235,594 to Smith, and 1,217,838 to Schmidt. The shields are interposed between the torch tip and face of the user by securing the shields to the handle of the torch. Such prior art torches suffer from several disadvantages. First, the shields are not readily removed from the handle of the torch while the torch is in use or is hot after being used. The reason the shields are not readily removed is that removal of the tip typically requires that a set screw be loosened and the shield be slid off of the end of the torch. Loosening and sliding the shield off of the end of the torch while the tip is hot is awkward. Second, the prior art shields are not maneuverable to positions at all sides of the handle and tip of the torch unless, maybe, the shield is removed or loosened and repositioned on the handle. The ability to maneuver and position of the shield is important because during a welding job it is not uncommon to have to weld in awkward positions or locations which require that the position of the shield be altered. Third, the prior art shields cannot simultaneously be moved and maintained in a position near the tip of the torch to provide effective protection from the light, head, and sparks produced by the torch.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved torch shielding device which could be readily repositioned on the torch while the torch is on has temporarily been turned off, which permits the shield to be repositioned at all sides of the torch without requiring loosening or removal of the shield from the handle of the torch, and, which can simultaneously be maneuvered on the torch and maintained in close proximity to the tip of the torch.
These and other, further and more specific objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description thereof, taken in conjunction with the drawings.